No Direction To Begin With
by supersmashkingdomhearts9902
Summary: (DISCONTINUED)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Enjoy chapter 1…**

My name is Rapunzel, and let me get one thing straight this isn't your average high school story. This isn't the story of how I fell in love, or how I found out the true meaning of friendship, or even how I overcame the drama of being a teenager. No my life has set all that regular stuff aside, my life has taken a different course. This is the story of how a group of girls, at my local high school made me feel like dirt. They made me feel like I could be here today, and no one cares. Then I could be gone tomorrow and still…no one will care. This isn't a story where I'm going to tell you about my abusive parents because they're not abusive. My father is named Robert, my mother is named Sophia. I love them very much and from the moment I was old enough to walk, they've told me that I can be whatever I want. That's how I grew up knowing that the sky is the limit, is that not how most people grow up?

If it's not then I suppose that would go on the list of, things that make Rapunzel unique. It's a list I use to keep in my diary you see, the weirdest things would happen to me sometimes. So instead of seeing them as negative moments I would write down a list of all the things that made me special. I stopped writing a while ago after I met the other girls. Let me just say that not all the girls at my school are total, and complete skanks. There are a few nice girls such as Ariel, Tiana, Belle, Meg, and Mulan. The list goes on but those girls have defiantly been my dearest, and most trusted friends. It's funny the way life works, usually thoughts like these don't occur but recently they have. On Earth you're here for a while, and you try your hardest to make a difference. You do your best at what you can, and you try your best on everything you do. At least that's what most adults tell you to do. They tell you to try your best and keep on trying even if it's really hard. So if you do keep on trying and keep on trying your best, what is the point of it in the end? I mean everyone's time comes to an end and we all die. I know pretty morbid thought, isn't it? Don't blame me though I know for a fact, I'm usually not like this I use to be so happy. I use to be like any other normal teenager in high school. I mean I loved Pascal my pet chameleon; I had a crush on this guy named Flynn, I would get A's & B's grade wise, I loved my parents, and my best friends meant the world to me. Still I feel as everyone who I use to count on, everyone who I use to lean on are all gone from my life. Everyone has either blamed me for the events that have taken place in my life, or they've been afraid of their own social status being changed by being around me. This story has more than meets the eye after all, I was bullied by the girls who I thought were my friends. Also just to take care of any confusion, by bullies weren't the girls I mentioned before. The girls I'm talking about... they drove me to the extreme. They made me think things that I never thought of before, and they made me do things…dirty things believe it or not.

So before I begin to tell you anything, before you read anything let me explain why I did all this. Popularity is something that is very hard to come by in high school. It's something most teenagers dream about. Even those who are like '_screw it'_… deep inside, I doubt they don't want it just a bit. I mean what does popular mean, anyways? It means everyone is interested in your social life, it means everyone knows your name, and it means all the hot and cute guys are into you. At least that's what it meant for me…but I didn't realize all the people I was leaving behind. I didn't start out popular though, believe I was the new girl. I don't even understand how the popular girls became popular. They're total bitc…I guess I should save the language for later, after all things only darker from certain points on. I can't begin to tell you how excruciatingly painful, just having this conversation right now is. Think of this as the first entry from my point of view, and the rest of it as what happened to me. I can't exactly explain how everything will turn out, for everything just went by so fast. It all began to shine and shimmer and the tears slowly began, to pour down her cheek. I digress that'll make sense later. I suppose I should start at the begging. Cliché much, trying telling me that later, once you know the horror I've been through…

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was short it was supposed to give everyone just the vibe, of the story. It's about bullying, which as most of us know is something that has affected the lives of many. I believe we've all been there, whether we like or not everyone has a story. And we all try our hardest to move on, but sometimes it's hard. Until next chapter you guys…**


	2. Keep A Smile On

**A/N: I want to thank Disney-fr3ak, Scooter12345, & gypsybelleoftheopera for reviewing. Also I'm now accepting anonymous reviews, for anyone that doesn't have an account. Enjoy chapter 2…**

My eyes popped open the moment my alarm clock went off. I immediately sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, letting out a soft yawn. I quickly stretched my arms and reluctantly stood up. Today was going to be the first day at my new high school, Universal high. No it's not called Universal high school, simply Universal High. Weird name I know, that's beside the point. Like I was saying my two best friends Meg and Ariel go to that high school, and I transferred this year to be with them. I mean last year was alright but it wasn't the same without them.

"Rapunzel honey, are you up breakfast is ready?" My mother called from downstairs, as I made my way to my dresser.

"Yeah mom I'll be down there in a minute. Just give me a few seconds to change." I replied as I opened my wardrobe, and decided everything in there was so _last year._

So then I made my way over to my closet, a smile appeared across my face. I spent most of summer shopping with Meg & Ariel, for new clothes. My old school was a private school so it was all uniform, and rules. I'm looking forward to public school. I mean at least people aren't going to look down on me, because my daddy doesn't own some big company. I didn't look much different from they did though. At least from the girls that is…I didn't look much different from the girls at my private school. I have big green eyes that I got from my mother, and a brown pixie cut styled hair do. Basically I have short brown hair meaning I got my hair color from my dad.

"Oooo, this looks cute I could work with this." I smiled as I took out, a plain lavender t-shirt and blue jeans.

"_This shirt rocks with this pair of blue jeans, but then again I could always go with the skirt. Um, it's my first day at this new school maybe that'll be giving the guys the wrong impression." _I told myself bring out my favorite pair of blue jeans.

I nodded my head and haste fully changed into my lavender t-shirt, with stylish blue jeans. Matter of fact the blue jeans were pre-ripped but hey beggars, can't be choosers. I then put on a pair of dark blue sneakers, and made my way downstairs. I felt as the smell of pancakes tickled my nose.

"Delicious, it even smells home made." I smiled to my mother walked over to the pantry, and grabbed myself a plate.

"Good morning sweetheart. You took your sweet old time getting up." My mother smiled placing two pancakes on my plate, and kissing me on the cheek.

"What can I tell you, I have to try my hardest to look my best especially today. I'm so excited about going to school with Ariel & Megara." I flashed a smile to my father, placing my plate of pancakes on the table.

"Morning daddy, I hope you slept well because I did." I told him innocently kissing his cheek, as he read the newspaper.

"I did sweetheart, you know just because you're in high school doesn't mean you're not my little girl." he told me as I sat down, and he pinched my cheeks the second before I started eating.

As I ate my breakfast I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Everything about this year was going to be amazing. I get to continue my high school year with my two best friends, I get to go to public school again, and I get to find a whole new group of people. I mean from what I hear everyone at the school is so friendly! Of course high school will always be high school, but that doesn't mean it's all going to be horrible. I mean not everyone there will be backstabbing, word twisting, rumor starting liars…right? I finished eating my breakfast, and got up from the table. I placed the plate in the dishes, and used a napkin to clean my face. I then ran out of the kitchen and back into my room. I put on my shoulder bag, it felt a little heavy but I liked the feeling. It was filled with new notebooks, a few textbooks, and couple of pens and pencils. I quickly tied my shoes and then made my way downstairs. On my way out the door, I was stopped by my mother as she grabbed onto my shoulder.

"Wait honey, at least take an apple for the road or later on. Believe me those pancakes will go right through you. If you're feeling hungry later, you'll be thankful I gave you this." My mother smiled kissing my forehead, and handing me an apple.

"Thanks mom, I promise I'll cherish this apple forever." I said sarcastically taking a bite out of the ripe, shiny piece of fruit.

"Have a nice day sweetie, you be good now and don't cause any trouble." My mother smiled as I nodded, and ran out the front door.

Halfway down the block I froze the moment I saw Meg & Ariel. They both crossed the street in a hurry, and gave me a big hug. The three of us let out a loud laugh. I loved the girls, they were like my sister.

"I can't believe it, girls this is the year where we all go to school together!" I squealed in joy as the three of us locked arms.

"Well sweetie you better not blow it. Unless you want daddy to send you back to private school." Meg teased making Ariel let out a soft giggle, as I rolled my eyes.

Meg had long brownish-red hair, and purple eyes that I envied. I mean her eyes are gorgeous, but that's beside the point. She wore a purple t-shirt, with baggy golden skinny jeans. She looked really pretty, she wore mascara.

"When's the last time you wore make-up Meg?" I questioned as Ariel gave me a quizzical look.

"Oh my god she didn't tell you?" Ariel inquired as I shook my head, immediately Meg blushed but was trying her hardest to hide it.

"Megara over her met this really cute guy named Hercules. He's on the wrestling team, but apparently Hercules is a real hunk. I don't know not really my type, but Meg over here seems to have a thing for him." The red head continued, and then decide to embarrass her even more "Meg and Hercules swimming in the sea k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes marriage, then comes love, and then comes babies in the baby carriage!"

"Oh shut up Ariel, really it's nothing honey." Meg told her softly giving her an irritated look, making Ariel fake a frown but then smile.

"First of all it's kissing in a tree, second of all… Meg! I can't believe you didn't tell me you had the hot's for a guy. I can't wait until you show him to me." I smiled punching her arm playfully.

Ariel had red lips, unique red hair, and dazzling blue eyes. Also Ariel was an amazing swimmer, all summer it was hard to get a hold of her. She practically lives in the water, for Pete's sake! She would spend each and every second in the pool. She actually had to get a new phone over the summer, because she accidently dropped her old one in the water. Ariel wore a sparkly light blue t-shirt, with short lime green mini skirt. It wasn't one of those skimpy miniskirts though, after all Ariel's daddy would never let go out dressed like _that_.

We continued our way down the block, talking about all the things that happened to us over the summer. This was fun being able to talk to the girls again. It made me feel like a kid again. This felt like elementary school all over again. Meg, Ariel and I have been in the same school since sixth grade after that I switched over to a private school. However we always stayed in touch no matter what. We had slumber parties, we constantly video chatted, we texted each other and we would go to the mall every now and then. Now that we we're in the same school staying in touch, is going to be easier than ever. I can't believe I'm actually here though. After all, the begging and pleading I had to do just for my parents to consider public school again. Oh my goodness, I've never had to do anything so difficult before!

"So this is it Rapunzel, we're on our way there!" Ariel smiled trying to make me feel even more excited for my first day.

"Yeah Rapunzel get ready to count the minutes down until, we get out of hell!" Meg commented making the three of us laugh, as we continued on our way.

* * *

The three of us walked down the hallway, our arms locked together which made me feel safe. Usually I'm really nervous around new people, but when I'm with my girls I'm unstoppable! We continued to walk down the hallways, and no one really caught my attention. Suddenly I noticed a pretty, petite brunette.

"Oh who's that over there, she seems really pretty?" I whispered over to Ariel, looking over to the girl however Meg overheard me as well.

"That's Belle, she's the prettiest nerd you'll ever meet. I'm kidding she's really nice, and surprisingly she has a social life. However she is really smart, but unlike most of the nerds she won't make everyone suffer for it." Meg explained allowing Ariel to finish the little character description.

Belle had a rosy complexion, brown ponytailed hair, and special hazel eyes. They were specifically hazel, because they weren't brown but at the same time they weren't blue. Nor were her eyes green, it was something very in between. Also she wore a blue skirt, a white button-down shirt with puff sleeves, and a blue headband. Also she had a pretty rose shaped necklace. I snapped back into reality, the moment Ariel continued the conversation.

"Exactly, unlike asking the teacher annoying the questions that takes forever to explain. Belle will just make her way over to the library, and allow her books to answer her questions. That way no one suffers of boredom, and Belle gets all the knowledge she needs. Rumor has it this outcast Adam likes her, but nothing is certain yet." Ariel winked making me giggle, and Meg roll her eyes with a smile.

We continued on our ways to our locker, until I noticed someone else who caught my attention. He was a guy, and honestly he seemed like the type of guy you could have a decent conversation with.

"Who's that guy over there, he seems really nice?" I inquired nudging Meg, who glared over to Ariel the moment I asked the question.

"That's Eric he's into baseball and softball, he's a really nice guy. However I suggest you keep your hands off, Ariel has a thing for him. She'll definitely kill someone just to get the chance to swim with him." Meg mocked her making Ariel blush, as I gently rested my head on hers.

Eric had black hair, and blue eyes ones which were a little lighter than Ariel's. He wore a white hoodies, and blue jeans. Suddenly he noticed the three of us talking about him, and he noticed me staring at him. He flashed a smile making me feel a little embarrassed, but Ariel's face turned red. Meg rolled her eyes letting out a heavy sigh, as she dragged as away.

"For the record, I can see why Ariel likes that guy he has a gorgeous smile!" I commented dramatically fanning myself, making the two of them laugh.

"Doesn't he, I mean I would love to just be part of his life." Ariel sighed dreamily, placing her hands in front of her heart romantically.

"Don't you mean part of his world? Or are all those songs you made up in your journal pointless?" Meg teased her, as she blushed and looked down to her feet.

* * *

We finally made it to our lockers, and fortunately enough we were right next to each other. Each of us easily opened our lockers, since we were all given our combinations at the orientation. Once I was done I shut my locker close, and turned around staring at all the people around me. I lazily leaned against my locker, as Ariel and Meg continued to put their books in their lockers. Suddenly I noticed how everyone sort of made way, for a group of girls as they roamed down the hallway. Each of them look gorgeous, they almost had this aurora around them! Although they all walked as a group, they barely looked at each other let alone held hands. As they passed by me I noticed one of the girls winked at me. I simply waved with a smile. After all I wasn't really sure what to do.

"Oh my goodness, who are those girls they looked so…" I was at a loss for words however I realized Meg & Ariel, weren't as impressed.

"Close your mouth honey, you'll catch flies that way." My red headed friend said as she maternally, closed my mouth shut.

"That was Vanessa Jones, Jasmine Blaine, Aurora Rose, and Cinderella Hale. Aka they're the popular girls, so if you want this year to go by without a hitch I suggest you stay away. Those girls are nothing but trouble, and I'm saying that because there are certain words I can't say. I mean one it's too early in the morning, and two Ariel is still over heated by seeing Eric." Meg grinned gently tapping Ariel on the nose.

"Oh hush up Meg you would be the same way, if we saw Hercules!" Ariel exclaimed foolishly on accident of course, she didn't mean to say it so loud.

"Did one of you call for me?" A voice called out as I turned around, and for a second I couldn't believe what I saw.

"_Wow I didn't know Meg had such good taste. I mean he's really cute, but what is she going to say now? Better save her butt, or she'll look like a total loser."_ I thought to myself, as Ariel & I protectively jumped in front of her with flirty looks…obviously fake ones.

"I noticed you back there, and I was just thinking you look really nice. So I kept on asking my girlfriend Ariel over here, what your name was. She was a little busy putting her books in her locker. I just kept on asking, and she was getting irritated with me asking so many times." I started giving Ariel, a hint on how to continue.

"Exactly I sort of just yelled your name out… what can, I say? Sorry about that though, I hope it didn't embarrass you." Ariel apologized as I put my hand out for him to shake, and Ariel did the same with her hand.

Hercules had fiery red hair, deep blue eyes, gorgeous tan skin, and was extremely muscular. Physically he was definitely a man, but with the facial expressions he was giving us. I mean he seemed really buff, but emotionally he looked like a sweetheart. He wore a short sleeved light brown t-shirt which revealed his firmly built arms, he also wore khaki colored shorts which had pockets, and he wore golden colored sandals.

We both shook his hands, and exchanged glances. Suddenly Meg took a step in front us, and I watched as Ariel purposely tripped her. I quickly jumped against my locker, forcing her to fall straight into Hercules arms.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I tripped. I don't know what's wrong with me today. I'm usually not such a klutz, I just fell head over heel…" Meg immediately stopped talking the moment she looked up, and two made eye contact.

"Hey it's okay, I really don't mind the view I have right now." he told her making her blush, as she rapidly took a few steps back.

He waved goodbye and made his way over to a group of guys. Once he had made distance from us, the three of us shared glances and started cracking up.

"So tell me Meg, were his eyes absolutely dreamy?" Ariel teased but Meg still seemed a little caught up in the emotion.

"Hey Meg you okay, you just zoned out on us?" I questioned, I mean Meg never zones out so immediately she wiped the look off her face, and nodded.

"_Why did I have to ask, I should've known better than to ask Meg about her emotions."_ I thought to myself as we all locked arms again.

"Come on, we better to get class ladies. I know for a fact we're all in the same homeroom, but that's about it. No problem though because our lockers are right next to each other, so we'll talk." The red head explained as the three of us made our way to homeroom.

As we slowly walked down the hall, I quickly glanced over to my right shoulder to see who was behind me. In the distance I could see them, the popular girls. They looked so pretty they were chatting together, they looked so glamorous. Not a single piece of clothing in my closet could even compete, with what they were wearing. I wanted to get the chance to talk to them even though I shouldn't. I mean everyone around here seems _sweet_, how could they be any different?

**A/N: Until next chapter, everyone…**


	3. Sweet Laughs Last The Longest

**A/N: I want to give a big shout out to disney-fr3ak, Roninarnia, and Scooter12345 for reviewing. Enjoy chapter 3…**

I made my way over to the lunch table, and from the moment I took my first step out of the lunch line I could see the segregation. At my private school the segregation of popular, unpopular, nobodies, and losers was very much hidden. Since everyone dressed the same way, and most students looked the same it was hard to tell. At this high school it's definitely obvious who's into what, and who is who. I shook my head trying my hardest not to think too much about it all. I haste fully walked over to Ariel, and sat down next to her and saw a bunch of friendly faces.

"Hi everyone, my names Rapunzel…I'm the new girl." I smiled greeting everyone, as I placed my tray on the circular shaped table.

"Oh right, I sit behind you in algebra. It's nice to meet you Rapunzel, my name is Mulan. It's nice seeing a new face for a change. I mean not a lot of new kids transfer over, let alone smart people. So consider your-self unique." Mulan complemented me as she ate her own lunch-it seemed, to be home-cooked food which she kept in a thermos.

Mulan was rather slender, and she had long, straight black hair with a strand in the middle of her forehead. She also had dark brown eyes, rosy cheeks and naturally thick eyebrows. She wore a green turtle neck sweatshirt, with blue jeans, and a green headband atop her head. Oddly enough the clothing she wore worked for her, which is very rare to come by...for me at least.

"Thanks Mulan, but your pretty smart yourself. I mean I'm, the type of person that raises their hand a lot in class so I'm glad I'm not alone." I explained as I quietly took a bite out of my lunch.

"Don't you worry about feeling awkwardly smart, there's nothing to be ashamed about? Mulan and you raise your hands like crazy, I'm a total note freak, and Belle is a bookworm. By the way my name is Tiana it's nice to meet you." Tiana told me shaking my hand, and then taking a sip from her '_Snapple'_ can.

Tiana had medium length black hair, large brown eyes, and a dark complexion, with dimples and red lips. She wore a yellow colored denim jacket which looked really nice on her, under that she wore a long green dress. It wasn't super long, because it didn't go all the way down to her ankles but it did cover her knees. Anyways she kept her hair neatly in a bun, and wore small hoop like earrings.

"Speaking of Belle, where is she anyways? She's really quite you know, I mean how is she grade-wise? In English class she wasn't even paying attention, all she did was secretly read her book. She hid it in her desk and just read, it made me laugh but I don't know." I told the girls and they all simply shrugged a bit.

"Let's just leave it at Belle, is too smart for school. She's always on the honor roll regardless of her lack of attention in class, and there's not much to say about her. She's polite I guess, she's also really sweet but she hardly talks. She's not a mute because you can have a conversation with her, but it rarely happens. Rumor has it her dad was locked away in an asylum, so she lives with her mom." Tiana told me, to be honest I started feeling bad for the brunette.

"That sounds ridiculous," I lied and then looked over to Meg with a smile "I mean who started that rumor?"

"Who do you think Rapunzel, it was Vanessa Blaine. They're not like everyone else you'll meet around here. They'll make up the fakest crap around here, just to make you feel like dirt. I'm serious Rapunzel just don't even, bother getting involved. It's a miracle Belle is just so headstrong, she just brushes it off her shoulder." Meg explained rolling her eyes, as I glanced over to the table where they were sitting.

On the table Cinderella, Jasmine, and Aurora both sat down chattering to themselves. Vanessa however sat on the actual table, with her legs crossed. She was also surrounded by a bunch of guys. That explained a lot but I didn't recognize any of the guys around her, except Hercules of course. It made me happy to know that Eric wasn't around them. Suddenly he sat in between Mulan and Tiana, and I could already see the nervousness in Ariel's eyes.

"I heard the words '_don't get involved'_ so I'm assuming, you were telling Rapunzel about the popular girls?" Eric questioned, so Meg nodded as I rested my head on Ariel's shoulder taking a sip from my _Nestea_ bottle.

"Yup, tell her Eric- you know how horrible those girls could be. Tell her what Vanessa did to you last year." Mulan insisted as Eric let out a soft sigh, almost looking embarrassed…it was sincere.

"Well you see last year, Vanessa and I started dating. I'm not the type of guy who rushes into things, so I wanted to take things slow. But Vanessa just wanted to impress everyone, and would constantly try to rush into things. One night she called me over and told me she had a surprise, I went over thinking it was something sweet." Eric looked around, and finished his story in a whispered tone "She wanted to take my virtue away. She admitted, that she had already lost hers at some summer camp she went to. I felt really betrayed because when we first started dating, we promised we'd lose it together and with each other. I got there and she was dressed in really skanky lingerie, and I wasn't even in the mood or anything. After that night we went our separate ways, and I'm still waiting for that special girl."

"Awww that is so sweet, Eric. I'm really sorry for you, Vanessa has mental issues." Ariel spoke out, and Meg & I were so surprised she didn't stutter or mumble.

"Yeah thanks Ariel that means a lot coming from you. Besides you're a lot prettier than Vanessa, don't forget that." he complemented her, making her blush barely able to speak.

"Thanks…" she replied and then immediately stopped speaking shyly.

Suddenly someone else joined us, and sat next to Meg with a smile. I didn't know who he was, but everyone seemed to be irritated.

"Hi Peter, what do you want this time?" They all said simultaneously in an obviously annoyed tone, as if it was on cue or something.

"Jeez tough crowd, I just came here to say hi to the new girl. It's nice to meet you Rapunzel my name is Peter. You're really pretty you know that." Peter complemented me innocently, making me nearly light up…_nearly._

"Thanks Peter that's sweet, so tell me why is everyone grunting and rolling their eyes?" I questioned looking around at everyone, making them loosen up a bit.

"I don't know you tell me, why do you guys hate me?" he questioned giving them all dirty looks. By the way Meg was looking at him…something told me his question was rhetorical.

"You know why we're so mad at you. If it weren't for you Wendy would still be here. Now she's off to some mental home, all because of you." Ariel replied crossing her arms angrily in front of her chest.

"She's right Peter, you know you're like one of my best friends but you messed Wendy up pretty bad. You knew how unstable she was, and with all her family problems you played with her heart. You fooled around with her a little too much, and look where she is now? Man she could be suffering, pretty bad right now because of you?" Eric explained to his friend, but I simply watched as a guilty look appeared on Peter, and he quickly stormed off.

Peter had red hair, brown eyes, and slightly pointed ears which reminded of an elf. He wore a black leather jacket, under that white t-shirt, black leather jeans and a brown belt around his waist. He looked nice but bad boys just aren't my type, nevertheless fake bad boys.

"Anyways I wouldn't feel bad for Belle, she's fine if anything. She's doing good and she's no social outcast, I mean look at her over there?" Meg told me tapping my shoulder, as I glanced over to the table where Belle was.

Belle sat with a bunch of other girls, who seemed really nice. Not only were they nice but I recognized a few of them from class. I mean they were all very smart girls, so it wasn't a surprise a girl like Belle sat with them. I mean it's nice being around people you fit in with…I would know.

"Who are those girls anyways, I recognize a few of them from class? Still I just can't remember their names, mine sharing?" I asked Mulan, as she glared over to Belle with the other girls.

"Oh that's Jane Porter, Snow White, and Giselle Adams they're mostly in the same classes as you. The girls are extremely smart. I mean honestly Snow White is super good with numbers, Jane is really into chemistry, Giselle is a real poet, and Belle is book savvy. She's indescribable, I mean since they're all friends Belle learns from all of them." Mulan sighed and oddly enough, I understood where she was coming from.

"Ugh enough about Belle, we get it she's really nice and smart. Can we just move on, I mean honestly there are a lot of other people who go to this school? Like Esmeralda, Alice, and you haven't even started on all those guys surrounding the popular chicks." Eric started as Tiana rolled her eyes, and let out a gentle laugh.

"Alright, alright I suppose he has a point but Rapunzel is the new girl here. So look around honey, who catches your eyes first?" Tiana questioned me as I scanned the room, and suddenly I noticed this couple sitting with no one but each other.

"Who's that couple over there, why are they all alone? Is there some rumor said about them, as well?" I questioned, as everyone from the table glared over at the couple as if they knew exactly what to say.

"That's Phoebus Kline and Esmeralda Perez they're the most talked about couple, you'll hear about. Well maybe if one of the popular girls hookup with one of the guys, it'll change. Other than that though Phoebus and Esmeralda are the main couple, cute isn't it?" Meg inquired sarcastically as I nodded, making her laugh.

"Like Meg was saying, they sit alone because they're not accepted into the popular group. Phoebus is captain of the basketball team, and is accepted into the popular group. When he started dating the extremely hot, but sweet Esmeralda Perez she was surrounded by all this opportunity. She was becoming more popular by the minute. However she remained sweet, nice, and caring plus she's pretty independent. She sort of toned down on the whole 'feminists speak now' revolution, when she started dating Phoebus. Anyways she wouldn't become like all the other popular girls, and remained true to herself. When they turned against her it was a test for Phoebus, he chose her over everyone else. He's still popular, but then again he's still dating Esmeralda." Eric explained, as I glanced over to Ariel. I could see how unhappy she was at Eric's thoughts on Esmeralda.

Her arms were crossed in front of her chest, and she was rolling her eyes. I rested my head on her shoulder again, making her take a deep breath. Sweet little Ariel was always the easiest to calm down after all, she wasn't very short tempered. Unlike her father Ariel is usually adorable, so I love her and Meg of course.

"Okay I get it, but who are those guys around Vanessa?" I asked as Mulan and Tiana both simultaneously looked over to the table.

"That is Gaston Anders, Aladdin Kane, Hercules Donovan, and Philip Roberts. Each of them, are dating the girls. Gaston is with Vanessa, and unlike Eric had no problem with the fact that she wasn't a virgin. Aladdin is dating Jasmine, and rumor has it Jasmine has screwed around with Gaston a few times. Hercules is dating Aurora, who at some point was dating Philip. The two broke up last year, when Philip realized Aurora was too much of a follower. Now... Philip is dating Cinderella, who pretends to act like she's her own person. Don't believe it for a second though she's as much as a leader, as she is a ginger." Mulan told me, and I realized it made Ariel pout.

"Oh come on, we all know exactly what I meant. You know I love you Ariel, so shut up." Mulan told her jokingly, making Ariel's face light up.

"Anyways that sounds like a lot baggage, even for a couple of popular girls. I mean don't they have some sort of rule, or some sort of code? At my old school all the popular girls did, you couldn't date another girl's ex. By the looks of it things are very different around here. Also I didn't know Hercules had a girlfriend. Meg, are you going to be alright?" I inquired and suddenly we all turned our heads, to look at Meg I could tell she was going to lie by the look in her eyes.

She let out a deep breath in discomfort, because I knew how much she hated the spotlight- she then spoke "I'm going to be fine, really it's nothing. If he wants to sleep around with a girl like her, he can enjoy all her STD's."

"Now Meg, as much as I hate Aurora everyone knows Cinderella and her are still virgins. Vanessa lost hers a long time ago to some guy she met at summer camp, or something. Jasmine on the other hand, did it the old fashion way. She did it with her longtime boyfriend Aladdin, who she had been dating for three years. The two did it off school grounds, and from what I hear it was all romantic with candles and crap. Anyways the two are still together, but like I said Jasmine has definitely fooled around with Gaston. Nothing all the way, for little Miss. Innocence must remain sweet, but at the same time something has gone down between them." Tiana explained as I looked over to the table.

"_How could something so perfect, be so dirty? I mean they look like they're living the teenage dream, should they really be judged by their gossip? For all I know they could be really sweet, and honest girls."_ I thought to myself eyeing the girls, as they giggled and flirted with the guys.

I then looked over at the popular guys they extremely hot and fit. I mean I could see why they were popular, it's popular politics. Better looking people get I better, what can I tell you? Is it sick and wrong…of course, will it ever stop? Please, you have better luck draining the ocean then you do changing high school politics.

I looked over at Gaston Anders. He definitely looked like the high-school jock type Gaston had black ponytailed hair, and pastel blue eyes. First thing that came to mind was colored contacts, I mean it can't naturally be that blue. Anyways he wore a red polo shirt however the collar itself, was golden. He also wore skintight black pants which put a lot of emphasis on his thighs, and I noticed he wore large brown boots.

I then put my glance on Aladdin Kane, who seemed to be the slenderest out of all of them. I mean none of them were fat, but most of them were muscular. However Aladdin himself wasn't very muscular, but skinny if anything. He had messy black hair, deep brown eyes, and sun-kissed tan skin. He wore dark jeans, a red belt around his waist, a white t-shirt, and a lighter blue cardigan over that. However it wasn't a zipped up or closed cardigan, because it revealed his white shirt.

Suddenly the bell rang, and I suddenly fell back into reality. I felt as Meg tapped me on the shoulder, and behind her was Ariel with a dreamy smile. I knew exactly who she was looking at and I simply laughed. I got off from my seat, and the three of us walked out of the lunch room side by side.

"So how was your first day of lunch?" Ariel questioned as Meg, rolled her eyes with a smile.

"God Ariel, you make lunch sound like some sort of game or sport." Meg commented, as I smiled walking out of the cafeteria.

I looked behind me and saw the girls again. I then turned back to Ariel and shrugged a bit "I guess you could say it was very…_interesting."_

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone, and don't worry all the popular girls will definitely make an official appearance next chapter. Anyways I want to thank all of you for reading, and like I said before I'm accepting anonymous reviewers now. I got one before because it popped up in my inbox, but I wonder why it's not showing the site. If anyone knows why, feel free to share please. Until next chapter you guys… **


	4. Don't Take It Personal

**A/N: I want to thank disney-fr3ak, whitewitch13, and Roninarnia for reviewing! Enjoy chapter 4…**

I made my way over to my locker with Meg and Ariel by my side. I still couldn't get all those things that Eric, Tiana, and Mulan said about the popular girls. I mean all the guys seem really sincere, except Gaston and all the girls seemed sweet. Except Vanessa, she sort of scared me a little bit. I mean she seemed like the type of girl who hated everyone around her, no matter who you are.

"Want us to walk you to class Rapunzel? It's not that far from here, you have English." Ariel commented but a simply shook my head with a smile.

"I'm pretty sure she can get there on her own Ariel. She's a big girl, now come on before we're late." Meg told her grabbing Ariel's arm, as the two raced off to class waving goodbye.

"Well I guess I'm off to class." I mumbled under my breath, grabbing a few books from my locker and then slamming it shut.

* * *

I then held the books in my arms, over my chest and started walking. I tried my hardest to stay out of everyone's way. I tried even harder to make sure I didn't take a wrong turn. I passed the English room earlier today. I don't know why I couldn't find it now? Soon the bell rang and I found myself wandering hopelessly, in an empty hallway. I then made a turn and…it happened so fast, I'm not even sure how I didn't see it. I made a turn and BAM I accidently bumped into someone, and fell flat on the ground.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I'm new around here and I was only trying to-" I apologized as I nervously picked my books up, and then froze the moment I made eye contact with who, I bumped into.

Right in front of was Vanessa Jones it was really her, in the flesh. She looked even more gorgeous close up then she did from a distance. Vanessa had voluminous long brown hair, exotic large purple eyes, and an extremely slim hourglass waist. She wore a white tank top which revealed a lot of cleavage, and she also wore really short red daisy dukes.

"It's all right you're the new girl, right?" she questioned throwing her hair back- I nodded in reply.

"I recognize you from lunch. You've been on our minds lately. I mean you're kind of hard to miss hun. The fact that you're smart, pretty, and likeable might make you popular enough to hang with us." Aurora complemented me, making my face light up.

"Really, that's really sweet Aurora. You guys have been on my mind too; I mean you girls are extremely pretty." I told them and then turned around to Vanessa, who had her hands on her hips "Especially you Vanessa, I wish I could get my hair to be that long!"

"Awww aren't you just the sweetest thing? Isn't she girls, isn't Rapunzel just the sweetest thing?" Vanessa questioned and all of them nodded simultaneously.

"To be honest with you Rapunzel, I was kind of hoping you'd come sit with us. I mean you're so pretty, and smart you'd fit right in. Wouldn't she ladies? Tell her girls, she'd fit right in with us." Aurora told me pinching my cheeks, as she gracefully made circles around me.

Aurora had fair skin, violet eyes like Vanessa's, and beautiful golden blonde hair. She wasn't doing any justice to the blonde population, by what she was wearing. I mean with all the stereotypes out there- the last thing they need is girls who dress like Aurora. Aurora Rose wore a light pink form-fitting, shoulder-baring top and a dark pink line skirt. By her side she held a clutch purse, around her neck was a gorgeous pearl necklace, and she wore cream colored sandals with matching colored hearts on them.

"That's really sweet Aurora, the things I've heard about you is…" I sort of stayed there unsure what to say, because suddenly Meg's words echoed in my head "_If he wants to sleep around with a girl like her, he can enjoy all her STD's._"

"Yes? You were saying, all the things you've heard about me are?" she questioned putting me on the spot, as I took a few steps back.

"Um, everything I've heard about you has been interesting! I mean the comments are so unique, people would never say them to your face." I replied, my god I'm such a horrible lair so I had to just be neutral about it.

"Thanks that's really nice to hear, you know it's not my fault people dislike me because I'm popular. But you don't hate me, right Rapunzel?" she questioned and immediately I shook my head.

"Of course she doesn't Rose. Rapunzel loves us. She loves everything that has potential. She's no wannabe, my girlfriend Rapunzel over here, is a leader. I mean just look at that figure she has going, you're so pretty." Cinderella complemented me, making me almost jump of joy.

Cinderella had tall, slender and had a pettily shaped figure. She had pink lips and twinkling blue eyes, and strawberry-blonde colored bangs. She wore a one-shouldered pink dress, and flower accessories like the rose ring she had on her finger.

"Don't lie to us. We know all the people you sat with at lunch probably told you something about us. So say it to my face Rapunzel, look at me dead in the eye and tell me what those bitches said about us?" Jasmine demanded as she gripped onto my wrist.

"Those bitches are my friends, so you better shut up! I need to get to class, so you guys just better leave me alone. And next time you want to talk to me, screw off." I rolled my eyes pulling away from her, and I ran down the hallway finally making it to English.

* * *

I closed my locker letting out a gentle sigh. It was finally the end of the day! I quickly put my shoulder bag on me, and waited there for a while. Meg and Ariel were stuck in class finishing something, because they didn't want to do it for homework. I softly rested my back on my locker, and closed my eyes trying to relax.

Suddenly a voice called out, making my eyes pop open "Hey Rapunzel, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier? You need to excuse Jasmine, she's usually really nice…she's just on her period."

"Thanks Vanessa, but I don't think I can really forgive anyone who's such a jerk to my friends." I replied turning to the side making her face my back, as I crossed my arms.

"Well I'm truly sorry if you feel that way, it would've been really nice getting the chance to meet you. For what it's worth, I wanted to give you this." Vanessa apologized, so I turned around and suddenly she placed a seashell necklace on me.

It was really pretty, and at first I wasn't sure what to say. I mean after what Jasmine said early, I understood what everyone said at lunch. Maybe those girls aren't as sweet as I thought they were, but that was only Jasmine who was being rude. It doesn't mean Vanessa, Aurora, and Cinderella, are just as disrespectful. I mean they can't all be bad apples; they must have some good intentions…right?

"Vanessa, get over here!" A male voice called out, as I turned around to see Gaston screaming at her.

"Coming babe!" she replied and then looked over to me "If you ever feel like talking, we're always opened at lunch. There's this really cute guy Flynn, he's absent today but you'd two would get a long very well. Bye Rapunzel, enjoy being the new girl."

On that note she left, and I found myself with nothing but her absence glooming around me. That and the necklace she gave me, I had to admit it was gorgeous. I remember seeing something like this in Ariel's jewelry box, except hers was a different shaped seashell and it said '_Melody'_ on it. Suddenly I felt someone softly tap my shoulder, and I turned around.

"Hi you're Rapunzel, right? You're the new girl?" Esmeralda asked me and I nodded, as I let out a friendly smile.

"That's me in the flesh, and your Esmeralda right? I've heard really great things about you, is it true that you're dating Phoebus?" I inquired she nodded excitedly with a smile across her face.

Esmeralda had long and wavy black hair, pretty emerald green eyes, and a soft tan complexion. She wore a teal dress with feminine ruffles along the side and hem, paired with a magenta cardigan. She wore these really wavy designed earrings, and around her neck was a purple scarf. Heck, even the way this girl dressed unique let alone her story.

"Yeah I am, but it could be a little over-rated at times. I mean don't get me wrong I love Phoebus, but it's not all it is perked up to be. The second I start dating someone popular, I'm supposed to become this skanky bimbo. Honestly I don't get people sometimes?" Esmeralda explained as I gave her a sympathetic look.

"Tell me about it, everyone expects you to be something you're not only because the role you're placed in. Sometimes you feel so trapped. You just end up finding out that you've been out of place this whole time. Sometimes I wish I could just stay home, and be by myself." I explained as we both made strict eye contact with each other.

"Exactly, the things people portray me as in this school is ridiculous. It's all because of Vanessa, Aurora, and Jas-" she stopped talking the moment she realized what I was wearing around my neck.

"You okay Esmeralda, what's a matter?" I inquired she simply shook her head, and placed her hand on her forehead.

"It's nothing I just need to go. Hey Rapunzel, could you do me a favor?" she asked and I looked up waiting for what she'd ask.

"Promise me you'll stay away from them, I don't want you going down the same path Wendy did. I need to go, see you tomorrow Rapunzel." Esmeralda waved goodbye, and in a hurry raced down the hallway blending with the crowd.

"_Who is this Wendy chick, and what on Earth happened to her? My goodness they make it sound like she was murdered, or something. Maybe I should just ask Meg?_" I thought to myself but then I remembered what everyone said at lunch.

Just then I saw Mulan at her locker, and quickly raced over there. I stood next to her, and with a smile waved 'hi'.

"Hey Rapunzel, so how was your first day at Universal High?" she questioned and I took a deep breath, making her laugh.

"I guess you could say it was alright, better than my first day at my old school. It gives me chills just thinking about that godforsaken private school. Anyways I was wondering if you knew where Peter is. I need to talk to him, and it's really important." I asked her and she simply shook her head, and shrugged.

Mulan then seemed to have reluctantly broken her silence "Well rumor has it…after school he likes to take girls, to the empty biology room. We used it last year, but now it's just a bunch of desks and chairs. He takes girls in there to hook up, so if it's really important I would look in there. However enter at your own risk."

"Thanks the empty biology room is like downstairs, right?" I asked and she nodded, but as I tried to walk away she gripped onto my shoulder.

"Aren't you going to walk home with Ariel and Meg? They couldn't stop talking about how much fun it was to walk home with you." she commented and I glared over to the lockers, they still weren't there yet.

"If you see them, tell them that I'm waiting for them in the empty biology room. Make sure you tell them Mulan, they need to get the message?" I begged and she nodded, so I quickly hugged her and ran down the stairs.

* * *

I placed my ear on the cold, wooden door of the biology room. I couldn't hear a thing, so I took this as the cost was clear sign. I looked around making sure I was a lone, and then haste fully placed my hand on the door knob. Suddenly I felt a hand grip onto my shoulder, forcing me to almost jump in fear.

"Oh my goodness, don't tell me you're going in there to hook up with Peter? It's not even worth it honey. Believe me he's a virgin emotionally, he so unsure of himself an inexperienced. Even though he really isn't one, he might as well be one." Jasmine explained but I simply rolled my eyes.

"First of all, I was going in there to talk to Peter not to hook up. Second of all, I'm not surprised that you would know how Peter is in bed. And third of all why don't you just leave me alone, like I asked?" I questioned and she simply sighed, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Listen Rapunzel, I think we might've gotten on the wrong foot. I shouldn't have said what I said about your friends. I made a really bad first impression, and I acted like a total jackass. Can we just start all over again?" Jasmine begged, and I started feeling sorry for her so I nodded.

"Hi my name is Rapunzel, nice to meet you." I replied as we both shook hands, and her face lit up.

"Thanks Rapunzel that's really sweet of you." she told me, and I simply nodded placing my hand on the door.

"Don't, even though you can't hear anything he's probably in there with another girl." Jasmine explained, making me quickly remove my hand from the knob.

"Anyways I should get back to my locker, my friends Meg and Ariel are waiting for me." I explained and she nodded, making her way down the hallway to the main entrance.

* * *

"Finally you're here, Mulan told us you went to go see Peter?" Ariel greeted me, and I nodded as the three of us started walking.

"Gross, why would you want to go see that dirty man who-" I immediately cut Meg off, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"Can we keep the cursing to a minimum, please? Honestly I've heard enough today, first I had to stand up to the popular chicks and then I had to listen to all that crap at lunch. Ugh, there I go again with the language. All I want to hear is clean English, meaning I'll have to watch my tongue too." I explained and Ariel nodded, and hugged me…she was glowing with empathy.

"Jeez you're just having a really bad day. I'm really sorry about what I was going to say about Peter, it's just…" Meg stopped talking right there and then, she took Ariel to the side and whispered something in her ear.

"Oh my god, Rapunzel what on god's Earth are you wearing?" Ariel inquired pointing on neck, and as I looked down I saw the seashell necklace Vanessa had given me.

"Oh, um well you see today- I didn't mean to talk to them it's just- I- I." I suddenly stopped talking as Ariel placed her hand over my mouth, and Meg dragged me by my arms.

Next thing I know the two threw me into the Social Studies classroom. Thankfully our teacher wasn't there, and the first thing I felt as the beautiful AC. It felt perfect because the hallways seemed to be oddly stuffy, and burning.

"Spill it Rapunzel, did you or did you not talk to Vanessa today? Matter of fact, did you talk to any of the popular girls?" Meg questioned me staring me straight into the eyes, as Ariel held me by my arms.

I couldn't let them know that I had actually talked to the popular girls. I mean they would never forgive me, and I would never hear the end of it. All they would do is warn me how horrible those girls are, well I for one want to take the high road. Just because Ariel & Meg really don't like them, doesn't mean I have to automatically hate them. I mean I wasn't here last year, therefore I can't just judge them on what people are telling me. They seem like they have sweet demeanors, and maybe what Vanessa said was true. Perhaps Jasmine really was just on her period.

"No I didn't, I found this necklace on the way to English today. I got lost so I was spending a lot of time exploring the hallways. On my way to English today I saw the necklace on the ground, and I thought it looked pretty. I had no idea it was Vanessa's, should I return?" I lied innocently, and to be honest it looked like they were buying it.

"She probably stuffed it in her locker, and it accidently slipped out." Ariel said to Meg as she let go of me, and Meg simply took a deep breath.

"I wouldn't give it back to her if I was you, but I wouldn't wear it around school anymore. Take it with you so you could remember, exactly who those girls are. Now can we just get home, I'm exhausted and it's only the first day." she insisted, so Ariel and I nodded as the three of us walked out of the classroom.

* * *

We made our way down the block, each of us locking arms with a smile across our faces. We didn't talk at first though. I think we were all just exhausted it was already sun set, and the walk home took a while. I could see the slight bags Meg had under her eyes, and I could tell that Ariel was gently dragging her feet along the ground. I on the other hand was fine. I just couldn't stop thinking about the popular girls. Vanessa didn't seem sweet and innocent at all but really nice, I partially believe she's not a virgin. It's just the way she walks and talks, it's the way her hips sway, and it's simply the gleam in her eye. I can't truly describe it but you just know right off the back, she's not a virgin. As for Cinderella, she seems unique, and genuine…I will admit something does glow in her but nothing that makes her a leader. No matter how many different words she uses, or how she tries to stand out she's a follower. Also Aurora seems like the type of girl who you can gossip with, who will be more than happy to give you a makeover, and will love to _update_ your wardrobe. As for Jasmine…I guess there's just more that awaits me, as the year will simply progress.

"So…how was your first day at school?" Meg unexpectedly asked both Ariel, and I shared looks unable to believe what she asked.

"I'm sorry did you really ask me something as neutral, as…how my day was?" I inquired and Meg simply nodded, making Ariel laugh.

"Yes okay, my goodness it's your first day what else am I supposed to ask? I didn't realize you two became such a tough crowd." Meg replied rolling her eyes, and Ariel haste fully hugged her.

"Oh shut up you know we love you, it's just your so moody." The red head said in a high pitch voice, making even Meg soften up.

"Oh my god group hug, I love you girls!" I squealed and hugged the both of them, making the three of us laugh.

The sun set in the background made the moment picture perfect. Unfortunately there was no one around to take the picture in sight, that didn't matter though. Just the moment itself was enough to brings tears to me, but don't worry I didn't shed a single one. The second we parted I looked down at my chest, and the necklace seemed to be a bright yellow from the sun.

"_She's with me, even though I with them."_ I thought to myself looking up to my best friends… did, I really want to be getting myself into this?

"Hey Rapunzel, you okay sweetie?" Ariel questioned, as I crashed back into reality looking up into her eyes.

"What? Yeah, I was just thinking how much you girls mean to me. You now I love you guys, right?" I reassured them and they nodded letting out soft smiles.

"I never want to lose this you guys, and I never want to lose our friendship." I whispered as the two nodded, and we locked arms again.

From that point on we made our way home, and tried my hardest to remain positive. I'm a smart girl… I have no reason to worry. At least not for now, as long as I'm with my girls I'm fine, _right?_

**A/N: Thanks so much for taking the time to read this everyone, it means a lot. Until next chapter you guys…**


End file.
